


friendship (day ten)

by oreomilkshake



Series: 365 day drabble challenge [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Clementine Writes, Coming Out, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreomilkshake/pseuds/oreomilkshake
Summary: hina takes care of taka after mondo's death.this was posted on the 17th but for some reason its saying the 18th, sorry bout that!
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: 365 day drabble challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805773
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	friendship (day ten)

**Author's Note:**

> me: ishimondo take it or leave it
> 
> sorry i love them i Cant Not love them :(

Asahina walked up to Kiyotaka's dorm, carrying a box-full of doughnuts with a worried look on her face. It's been a few days after Mondo's execution, and it has not been looking good for him. She knocked on the door with her free hand, expecting it to be a few moments before the door opened, but immediately his door swung open. She found herself looking at a tired and messy boy who didn't look like Kiyotaka. His hair was messy, his eyes droopy, and many stains filled his uniform.

"Come in," he says blankly, letting her walk through before quickly slamming his door shut.

"I come baring gifts," Hina says, lifting up the doughnut box. "I rifled through the warehouse for these."

Kiyotaka shook his head. "No, no thanks. I'm not hungry."

"You must be. You haven't left your room in days."

"Yeah, well..." 

"Just eat one, and I'll stop bothering you about it." She took out a plain doughnut and handed it to Taka, who took a few bites slowly, then sat it down on his nightstand.

"What else do you need?" 

"I just thought you might want some company."

"Well, I do, but-"

Hina nodded and jumped on his bed and smiled at him warmly, putting an arm around him. "Well, too bad, I'm going to be here for you."

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not interested in pursuing you romantically."

Aoi chuckled. "Me neither, man. I'm being your friend. So, do you wanna talk about it?"

There was a long pause. "I loved him. But I never told him because of my anxiety. I feel like I knew him in another life or something of the sort."

There was another long pause. "You're not against... are you?"

"No! I actually am... you know... too. Don't worry about it. Do you still want to talk about it, or something else?"

"I... is it okay if we just lay here?"

"Yeah. It's okay."

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave a kudo, comment, or bookmark! everything is very much appreciated.
> 
> love always,
> 
> clementine <3


End file.
